


A Bad Dream

by Binchy_Inchy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Collars, Dreamtale, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Hitting, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape, Restraints, Scratching, Selfcest, Strings - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vibrators, Voyourism, degrading, gagging, non-con, sancest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binchy_Inchy/pseuds/Binchy_Inchy
Summary: One day, Nightmare calls Dream up asking him to come over to talk. It turns out that he is in heat, and as the story progresses, more and more people come over to take advantage of Dream and his current inability to do anything with how strong Nightmare’s aura is.The work was inspired by this story, and I am just rewriting it. https://my.w.tt/zy7xvxQIlZ





	1. 1 | Turn Up The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes rape, degrading, and harming (slapping, punching, biting and scratching). Proceed at your own discretion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is called over by his brother, and is then taken hostage and brutally used as his slave.

It was a warm summer evening and Dream had decided to go out and take a walk, watching the beautiful gold and orange sun set in front of him. He closed his eyes, the path clean in front of him, and as he breathed in the evening air, he felt himself relax completely.  
He was tired from today, searching everywhere for threats and anomalies and pacifying them as soon as he could. There was a particularly large amount of negative energy in the multiverse, and Dream wondered why that is.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the buzzing noise of his phone ringing in his pocket, and once he took it out a soft ringtone of Lemon Boy by Cavetown began to play.

"Nightmare?.."

Dream decided not to wait too long and answered the phone, stopping and putting it to his ear.

"Hello brother," came the voice of his mortal enemy and concurrently his brother, followed by a quiet, wheezy and desperate-sounding chuckle.

"Hello? What's going on? You haven't called me in such a long time!", Dream paused as he realized he was beginning to rant, and gave his brother some time to respond.

"Could you... heh... come visit my castle for a meeting? We need to talk."

"Us? Why? Is it because of the multiversal anomalies?"

"......Yes, it is because of that."

"Alright, I'll come! Please make sure to lower the castle's defenses for my arrival. S-..See you soo—!"

Nightmare, on the other end, hung up on Dream mid-sentence, and he took the phone away from his ear at the sound of the painfully loud beeps of the call being ended.

The brighter brother stared at his phone for a while, then looking up with a sigh and pocketing it, taking out his staff from behind his back and twirling it in his arms once before he cut it across the air in front of him, creating a neat, golden-rimmed portal to the dark, dead lands of Dreamtale.

_ - ˂˃ •__ -✿- __• ˂˃ - _

The soft tapping of Dream's heeled boots on the hard, but beautifully polished stone rang out through the castle as he walked towards it, passing the bridge and coming up to the large doors of the palace.  
He took a deep breath, reaching up with a golden gloved hand and knocking loudly on the strong, giant iron door.

...

As he waited, Dream placed his hands behind his back, looking up at the beautiful designs and signatures on the iron door, wondering how long it took to make all of this.  
The palace was dark, dreary from the outside, but if you looked closer there was beauty in every little touch on the door, effort put into keeping the stone and bricks polished and completely symmetrical. The _'You are not welcome'_ rug beneath Dream's feet reminding him of his being here was soft, and the horse hair standing straight up out of it was wonderful, massaging his feet even through his boots as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

The door unlocked with a loud _clank_, surprising Dream greatly and the small skeleton even flinched a bit from the loud noise.  
He puts on a smile, ready to greet the brother who he had long not seen or even properly talked to in a few centuries, but there was no one there, only a few tentacles retreating back into the shadows from god knows where.

Dream stood there for a moment, confused, before wiping his feet off and stepping inside, the large, heavy doors shutting themselves behind him with an even louder _bang_.  
He begins walking through the castle, taking in the surrounding scenery in awe as he walks down the large, turquoise-carpeted corridor with metal statues of weapons and ancient figures on either side.  
He recognized one of the statues as himself, an aggressive expression on his face as he tugged back his bow. Another statue had a creepy-looking tree on it, with golden apples hanging upon it and titanium apples laying on the ground. The tree had a bite taken out of it.

_Beautiful_.

Dream had an expression of awe on his face as he looked around the palace, mouth dropped open slightly, in astonishment at what his brother had made for himself. This was barely fit for _royalty_, with how magnificent and expensive everything was.

He soon made it to the greeting room, two sets of large staircases leading upwards in a spiraling motion, the space in between them being taken up by another statue, this time made out of titanium itself, standing as who Nightmare once was. A peaceful angel of the night who entered his subjects' bad dreams to end them, making sure they could sleep well and never suffered. He held a crystal, or maybe diamond Apple in his hands, which was dripping gently with water just like his eyes, which trailed down into a shallow pool of a fountain.

There were long corridors to the left and right of Dream, but sensing Nightmare's magic he took the right staircase, going up many floors until he reached the sixth one, where the feeling was strong as ever.  
Going down the now slightly thinner corridor, he made his way over to the first door, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Raising his hand once again, Dream knocked.

Immediately, as if the being inside was waiting hungrily to take his prey, the door shot open, catching Dream off guard, and four heavy, wet tentacles shot out of the dark, wrapping themselves tightly around the screaming skeleton and pulling him inside.  
The door was slammed closed behind him and the smooth click of a lock was heard before Dream was pinned roughly to the wall, an ugly squelching of the auxiliaries heard behind him.  
He squinted his eyes, forcing them to focus in the dark as they locked with the single, threatening one of his brother.

His breath hitched, but he bravely forced himself to speak.

"B-Brother? What are y-you doing?!," he asked, panicking, and glanced down as more appendages wrapped themselves around his legs and torso, slowly crawling farther upwards.

"Do not worry, brother. Just relax, and _take it."_

Dream was flung to the floor with a sharp gasp, attempting to yell at his brother but he was immediately silenced by a disgusting, squirming limb in his mouth, choking him as it pumped hard into his throat.  
He forced himself to sit up, despite the many appurtenances pulling him down, and bit at the one in his mouth, trying to get it out.  
"MM... MMM-M! M—!" he retched mid-sentence, the noise muffled as the tentacle reached even deeper in, forcing tears to his eyes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

Nightmare was very angered at Dream's defiance, and his tone of voice conveyed every spiteful emotion he felt at that moment, making Dream sob pitifully into the tentacle that was thriving around inside him.  
The sudden motion made Dream gasp, moaning in cries around the annex thrusting deep inside his throat when Nightmare mercilessly ripped out Dream's belt and pulled down his pants, the tentacles letting up for only a second as he took them off before slapping back onto Dream's bare tibias.  
He started sobbing louder when Nightmare reaches forcefully inside his shirt, pulling out his soul and for that he received a hard slap to the face, which shut him up immediately.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

Nightmare growled, making Dream immediately cease his crying and watch as his captor began squeezing and rubbing his soul, making him shudder at the painfully soft and practiced touches of his brother.

_His own brother._

The tendril from his mouth is removed as he felt a few others squirming around his private area and ribs, rubbing against them and making him flinch at every successful contact.  
He couldn't help but hiccup with a cry as he asked Nightmare a question.

"W-Why?... Why a-are you doing t-t-this to me!"

He desperately shouted, tears spilling from his eyes as he watched his brother's expressions, hoping to find at least one touch of regret, of disgust, of mercy. But all he got was an annoyed look as he squeezed his soul harder, making him unwillingly let out a moan of pleasure, even though he hated every single moment of this.

"You are going to repay me for every single thing that you did. Do you remember how you watched as I turned into the monster you despise now?!"

Dream felt a hard fist colliding with the side of his skull, making him shout out in pain at the impact, and he could already feel a bruise forming through the numbness. He saw now, that the glow in the room wasn't only coming from his brother's eye, but also from his pants which he was now frantically undoing. A tentacle had slipped into Dream's pelvis during the time he was distracted, growing wide once inside and beginning to rub masterfully against his exposed pubis, causing another pitiful moan and sob escape Dream.

A glowing, turquoise cock was dropped in front of Dream's now bleeding mouth, and slapped against his bruised cheek.

"You did nothing to help. Do you remember?"

"Brother, p-please, cease this! I do-don't wa— MM!!"  
Nightmare took advantage of Dream's open mouth, grabbing the back of his skull tightly as he thrusted his length inside, grunting at how his brother choked around him and in his own blood, moaning in despair.

"Well now, the world gets to watch as I ruin _you_."

He grunted once again as he began thrusting, pushing Dream down onto his member and rubbing his soul at the same time.  
The tentacles did the rest of the work, rubbing and teasing Dream, and he began shivering at the warm feeling of his magic pooling in his privates, cursing it with a translucent, gold vagina.

The once bright skeleton began trying to scream against the disgusting thing in his mouth, only to be taken deeper, forced to deepthroat his brother's thick cock, as the darker skeleton let out a moan in pleasure.  
One of the smaller, slicker adjuncts wiggled up inside Dream's pussy, sliding inside with barely any effort and wasting no time in beginning to prod at his walls, trying to find his prostrate.

Nightmare felt himself getting close, practically fucking Dream's bruised face by this point as he squeezed his soul tightly, making it drip good wondrously. The tentacle inside Dream began hitting his special spot over and over, making him scream in both pain and pleasure, as he writhed around, unsure if he wanted to run or push back into the feeling.  
He shook in his bounds, trying but failing to rip or pull away, and to his horror he was beginning to get close.  
Just as he realized this, he felt a sickly, salty liquid flush into his throat, making him gag again and swallow in fear of choking on it.

"Good boy. You're such a good slut, aren't you? You're my bitch, Dream. I bet you feel _disgusting_ now, don't you? And it's all your fault."

Dream hiccuped with sobs, the auxiliary in his vagina slipping out with a horrible squelch and the comforting, normal feeling of him being empty again rushed in like a glass of water on a hot day.

But it wasn't for long.

He was suddenly grabbed tight, forced over to his brother's member, and he groaned in pain, crying louder as felt Nightmare begin to force himself against his verginal hole.

Another slap on the same, bruised cheek made Dream scream out in pain, forcing back his crying as he was stretched out, violated, _humiliated_.

"Relax, brother. You're tense, and tight. It will help if you relax."

The soothing tone of his brother mixed with his deathly grip on his hips blurred the lines between the person he once knew and the person he sees now, and Dream felt dizzy with all the different emotions and discomforting feelings he was experiencing. He followed his advice, relaxing, and Nightmare pushed inside him with less restraint, stretching him out painfully.  
Without waiting for Dream to adjust, he began thrusting hard inside him, picking up a moderate pace as the older brother struggled in desperation below him, letting out cries of pain.  
The dark brother's grip on Dream's leg tightened, his fingers digging into it and scratching it to the blood as he leaned down to begin licking and softly nipping at Dream's collarbones, trying to find his sweet spot.

The thrusting was precise, hitting Dream's prostate every single time as if Nightmare already knew it was there before he started.  
He began to feel pleasure from the soft sucking on his ribcage and the fast pace of his brother, and he started moaning loudly, more in pleasure than in pain.  
A tentacle slipped inside his other entrance, forcing itself inside and acting as it's own lube, beginning to thrust deep into him.

Nightmare bit down hard on the collarbone, cracking it hard enough to draw blood, raising one of Dream's legs to thrust deeper inside him. The smaller skeleton screamed at the feeling, drunk on pleasure and rolled his hips into Nightmare, seeing stars from how deep he was reaching him.

His strong fingers kept digging his into Dream's tibia, and by this point he was barely even awake to feel it.

An orgasm building up with the force of five moons, Dream's moans were high pitched and loud, and he didn't even care that Nightmare was there. All he cared for was how amazing this felt, and the _need_ to relieve himself of the strong pressure in his abdomen.  
It only took a few more hard thrusts into him for Dream to start writhing around in pleasure, screaming out cuss words and Ink's name, orgasming hard onto his brother's ready, twitching cock.  
Dream's vagina squeezing him even tighter now, forcing out it's pleasure, sent Nightmare over the edge and he thrusted as hard inside Dream as he could, releasing with a loud, long grunt.  
He kept humping Dream, relieving himself of all his liquids before he stopped, breathless and tired and pulled out, sitting up.  
Dream dropped to the ground as the tentacles were no longer holding him, coming back to his senses and curling up in a ball in his own cum and blood, beginning to cry again.

He was disgusting. He was a dirty little liar, just like his brother had said.

"Nightmare... w-why di-did you do that?..."

"Hm. I thought after this you would be an obedient little bitch, but I suppose that would take a bit more disciplining. Especially the fact that you yelled _Ink's_ name, not mine. You're dirtier than I thought, slut."

Dream gripped tightly at his arms, crying silently to avoid any punishment from his brother as he spit out a tooth which had been inside his mouth for a bit too long, bleeding painfully.  
Though, after a few quiet seconds, Nightmare finally responded to Dream's question.

"You're so easy to trick, Dream. All I had to do is tell you to come over to your enemy's own home. Did you really think I just wanted to talk? You're so naive. The real reason I called you was because I was in heat. It was getting in the way of my restraint... and I lost more monsters than I wish to admit, to you."

Dream looked over to Nightmare, cramps settling into his stomach from the rough treatment, making him curl up tighter and whimper.

"Does... does this mean your h-heat is over?... does this mean yo-you'll let me go now?..."

"No, you aren't going anywhere."

"But why? Isn't your heat over? You relieved yourself, so why can't y—"

"Because, as I said, you're my little slut. And I need to teach you some _manners_ before I decide to let you go... you should know now that defiance only leads you to tougher treatment. Now I just need to make sure you _understand_ that."

Dream flinched at the violent tone in Nightmare's voice, and jumped even harder when he felt himself being tugged up onto his feet by a hard appendage.

"Get up. Royalty doesn't lie on the floor like a dog. Or do you like being treated this way? You really _are_ disgusting."

His legs shook terribly as he did everything he could to hold himself upright, Nightmare walking over to lift Dream's chin to look up at him.  
He hated being this close to his brother. _He wanted to punch him, stab him, he wanted to make him know all the pain he went through because of him._

And that was when he understood that this was exactly what Nightmare was thinking. He wanted Dream to understand how that day changed his life for the worst.

And Nightmare knew that he understood, his smirk growing wider as he watched Dream fall apart under his gaze, beginning to sob again.  
He grabbed Nightmare's jacket but it was no use as he slid down onto his knees in front of his captor, legs giving out underneath him.  
He sobbed ungracefully on the soft, now stained and wet carpet, moaning out Ink's name in despair and begging him to save him.

"Fine, then. I won't force you to stand if you want to stay on the floor like the bitch you are. You will rest here until I return. And you will not be able to leave. Understood?"

He received no reply except Dream's crying, and a tentacle reeled back, hitting him hard directly in middle of the face, "UNDERSTOOD?!"

Dream fell backwards, clutching a bleeding nose as he nodded furiously, letting out many gentle but quick, desperate "yes’es".

"Good."

The evil being walked past, silently slipping into the dark shadows of the door and exiting the room without another word, leaving Dream to cry loudly in the confines of the comfortable bedroom, which now felt like a prison to him.

_ - ˂˃ •__ -✿- __• ˂˃ - _

| | |  
_ ▽ ▽ ▽ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS, so many words words! That was something, haha! I hope you found that story interesting. I will be posting more in the future, so go ahead and place a ♡ on this chapter if you liked it. That will be a sign for me to continue posting this kind of content.  
If you would like a particular ship done in the future, you may comment and I will write that chapter!  
Thanks for reading this entirely unnecessary bit of information, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	2. No Strings Attatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up cuffed to a chair, gets a collar put on and finds out that Error is a visitor.  
How he will be used is up to you.

Nightmare was sitting in his sofa in front of the warm fireplace, sipping on a stronger variant of black tea, the kind without sugar. He closed his eyes, enjoying the utter silence of deep night and the warmth of a roaring fire.  
But it was soon interrupted by a ringing of his phone, painting his signature scowl across his face.

He took out the device, sliding his dripping finger over the screen and answering the call, quickly wiping off the phone on the couch cushions so it won’t freak out with the moisture on it’s face.

“What do you need,” he questioned, impatiently, taking a sip of his tea as he listened to Error, on the other side,

“**Hey, y-y-yeah, wh**at** the fu-**a**-ck-fuck is going on in-**in**-in your wo-world?**”

The sudden outburst made him raise an eyebrow, and Error, using the silence wisely, continued,

“**Th-th-there’s been anomalies all over the da-da-**dang** place. Weird **HATE**red blo-b-blobs ev**ery**where. I’ve bee-bee-been trying to h-h-hold them o-**oo**-off, but that damn Paintbrush-sh keeps g-g-getting in **my** w-way-y.**”

“Error, I suggest a proposal.” And the room was once again momentarily silent, “I will show you what the source of the problem is, but you will have to come to my castle for it. I promise, it will be well worth your time.” Not bothering to wait for a reply that will obviously be a positive one, Nightmare clicked off his phone and went back to enjoying his (now) cold tea, and faint fireplace.

_ - ˂˃ •__ -✿- __• ˂˃ - _

He felt ugly. He felt pathetic. His brother hadn’t been the least bit merciful on him, and it was obvious from the outside as well. Everything hurt... he could barely move. Even if he was used to the pain, the amount of negativity that was in this place made him weak.

He wanted to die— No! No, he couldn’t think that way! Blue and Inky need him... the multiverse needs him, the whole Megaverse does! What would the world do without positivity?! Without smiles and laughter and love?! There were already so many universes he couldn’t help, ones that fell into chaos. The other version of Undertale is one he hadn’t noticed, one that had been cast in the darkness of the first one... Underfell. It knows nothing of love and care. 

Thanks to Dream, the Underworld, that had fallen to ruin, was still living on love and affection despite their disturbing appearances. Even Papyrus was somehow existing without his head! And yet, there was still Underfresh, which he failed to see needed help, that was brutally picked apart by an outcode. There was Underverse, a neighboring Multiverse that would have been fine had Dream paid more attention to his friend and not taken all the work for himself. Even Error was his own mistake... he let him stay in Spectretale, breaking apart the code when he could have been his friend. He could have saved the Dust!Afterscience AU, it would have changed everything. But...

  
Dream jerked awake from the... not so peaceful slumber, his bones buzzing with pain and numbness alike. He realized there was an incredibly bright light flashing on his eyesockets and squinted, struggling to open them. In response, he heard a mangled chuckling and a screechy yelp of pain after what sounded like a loud hit of bone on bone. The light receded and Dream opened his eyes. They immediately shot wide open as he realized he was in a dark room with his brother standing right in front of him, and began to struggle. Only, he couldn’t. The chair that he now realized he was sitting in was sturdy, and his arms were tightly cuffed to it. Nightmare smirked, watching Dream struggle in his bindings and marveling at just how quickly he went from relaxed to ugly sobbing again. The bright god saw past Nightmare, to the tables behind him, seeing guns, knives, and various-looking dangerous toys and contraptions. But in his hand, there was a leash and a collar, glimmering with a brilliant golden color, a black tag on it with teal writing: “N’s”. Dream realized, to his horror, that it was for him.  
“Brother, wh-what?...” Nightmare waited for him to finish, and when he couldn’t, answered for him, “Do you like it, brother? I had it specially made it for you.” Dream didn’t reply, staring at his naked, scarred legs. He let himself enjoy the feeling of warm tears rolling down his cheeks in contrast to the cold room he was in.

“...You don’t? What an ungrateful fucking slut! I made this for you and I don’t even get a thank you?!” Nightmare struck the once hopeful god, making his head snap to the right, a red mark slowly starting to come into view in the place where he was hit. Dream’s arms snapped up for a moment, aching to press cool bone to the burning cheek, but unable to. He forced them to relax.  
“M-Muse... p-pl—“ Dream was struck again on the other cheek, this time letting out a moan of pain at the impact.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN. I AM NOT THE COWARD YOU ONCE KNEW. I am your darkest fantasies and worst nightmares, things you wish to have but will never be.” Dream paused, letting welcome silence settle in like a blanket. He waited until Nightmare’s breathing calmed down, and he was staring down at him with cold eyes, fiddling with the collar.  
“...when are you going to stop this?” The repugnant octopus turned his eyes up to Dream, making his measly attempt at regaining confidence waver at the horrifying glare he was given.

“Never.”

The simple reply was more bone-chilling than anything Dream could have expected.

‘This cannot be true... Nightmare is just exaggerating,’ he thought, shutting his eyes tight, ‘it is just a bad dream. Just Nightmare torturing me in my sleep.’

“I—“, the words caught in his throat, but he forced them out, “Please, l-let me go... I-I’ll do an-anything!... I.. I can—“ There was a loud click of what sounded like a clip, and Dream’s eyes shot open in alarm, to see his archenemy’s eyes staring down... at his neck?... He suddenly felt a terrible tightening, choking him. Dream gasped for air as something leather tightened around his throat, before being released just enough to let him breath. He began to thrash, trying to get away from his brother’s hands. “Brother, please! I beg you, don’t do this! Please, take it off! Please!!” He screamed, being choked once again by the fancy dog collar, until he was seeing black stars dance in his vision. It loosened, letting him gasp for air as more tears rolled down his wet face.

“It looks marvelous on you, pet. But I will have to show you later. You see, dear brother, we have a guest. And I expect you to fully service him until he is satisfied, understand?” Dream nods, sobbing quietly but not discretely. Nightmare stepped to the side, grabbing the top of Dream’s head and tilting it to look up at the person who now stood in front of him.  
  
“E-Error?...” The same mangled laughter as earlier came through.

“**T-T-Took **ya** lo-long enough!**”  
  
“I-I don’t understand, why?—“

Error interrupted Dream, turning to talk to Nightmare, “**Y-Y-Y-You know, th-th-**this** is really mess-ess-**du**\- up. Even for me-e**.”  
“Don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same back then. You’ve just gotten soft with the Squid.”

The Destroyer rolls his eyes and scoffs, a slight yellow blush lighting up his dark cheeks. “**Don’t sa-sa-**say** that in front of D-D-Dream. You know how he-he-he-he is about **I**-I-Ink.**”  
A horrifyingly long smile stretches on Nightmare’s face, which Error matches before turning back to Dream.

  
“So... do you accept the proposal?” 

“**Sure. Hm... Wha-**at**-t do y-y-you think I should do with **you**, D-Dream? I su-sup-suppose **fir**-r-rst order of business-s would be finding out what C-C-**CAN be** d-done with y-y-you.**” Error crouched down in front of Dream, reaching underneath the chair Dream sat on and pulling out a few pink wires with some odd, oval-shaped things on the end of them along with tape. Dream’s eyes widened and he tried to struggle again, tears overflowing from his sockets. He didn’t want to be shocked! Or whatever those things do! But Error didn’t care about Dream’s opinion at all, taping the large bullets around Dream’s ribcage, under it, at his pelvis, and one on the edge, inside his eyesocket.  
He then stepped back, admiring his work with a twisted sense of pride which Dream couldn’t identify as him being truly happy. It felt wicked. Error enjoyed seeing Dream struggle. So did Nightmare, but Dream couldn’t sense him, since he kept all the negative emotion to himself.

“**Y-You **know**, you we-w-wwwwere **right**. **It’s**-s not that bad if you aren’t **real**-l-ly touching them.**,” The outcode commented, gripping a rectangular device in his right hand.

”W-What is that?..,” Dream found himself at a need to ask. He wanted to know for sure if he would be hurt. He didn’t want to keep guessing.

Though, it was supposed that the others wanted him to remain clueless and concerned, as they only chuckled at him, and Nightmare said, “Wait and see.”

And that’s when Error turned on the pink things.

Dream was suddenly thrust under a wave of pleasure, so strong he felt himself almost touch the ocean floor, as a moan was ripped from him. He writhed around under the vibrating toy, but every time he pulled a wire tight, a pellet would be moved and tape would pull at his bones, only making it ever more thrilling.

”**Fu-F**u-F-F**uck, he really is **a** wh-who-**whore**?**” Error sounded disbelieving, but Nightmare chuckled, “He likes this being done to him. I don’t sense a bit of negativity. ...” he hesitated, probably because Dream momentarily remembered who he was around.

The vibrations were incredible, massaging every single part of him at the exact same moment. As time went on, though, he could help but crave more. His pre-orgasmic stage was already fading, and Dream whined, shuttling his eyes tight to try and hide from embarrassment.

”**Not e-enough, huh? How much d-d-d-**do you** need to get-t-ttt y-you off?! You t-t-**take** what you ge-get-t-t, **Dream.” Error clicked up another two stages on the remote, and the god promptly forgot about his surroundings again, moaning loudly as his hips tried to buck forward, stopped by the cuffs holding him down.

_It felt amazing! Absolutely wonderful! But it was just not enough. _

He just needed a little bit more, a touch more. He needed release. But he couldn’t get it. Nightmare chuckled, seeming amused by the way things were turning out. He used a tentacle to slowly trace up Dream’s spine, making him moan loudly and still, but be just unable to tip over the edge of orgasm.

  
“You could use your string on Dream. I’m sure he would appreciate the extra help.,” Nightmare said, his tendril wrapping around the positive god’s pubis symphysis, despite his pussy already being in the way, and jerking it hard to forge his magic into a different shape. It worked, and Dream bucked into the motion, forming a golden cock; but he couldn’t do it fast enough, as the vibrations went down a notch and it wasn’t enough to make him cum.

  
“**What, you want m-m-**me** to wa-was-a-waste my tears on TH-TH-THAT? **That’s** h-ha-hardly **worth a d-di**me!**” Error chastised the magic, laughing at it’s small size. It was clear now why Dream went for the previous option. He was tiny all over.  
“Hm. I guess he will never get to cum, then—“ “No, no, please, I need- I need it, please, Error, I need to c-cum! Please touch me, Nightmare, please, I need it...” Dream suddenly spoke up, trying to force orgasm to himself as he begged for mercy.  
The two rude gods stiffened, staring down at the begging, writhing toy between them, until Error grinned and obliged, letting strings roughly slap onto Dream’s dick and tightening them around it hard enough to be painful. But Dream moaned, eyes rolling back as he felt orgasm quickly approaching. The vibrations disappeared, leaving him only with the tiny string around his member and hot need for release. They stretched and pulled, manipulating his magic in ways he didn’t realize was possible, and giving him sensations he could never have gotten on his own. They dug into his pseudo-flesh, giving it a sharp, tingling sound before gently thrusting upwards and making him moan with the sensation.

  
“It’s making me hard just watching this.” Nightmare briefly commented, making Error tighten his strings on Dream so hard the other froze entirely.  
He was suddenly very aware of how deep the things were cutting, they were almost deep enough to draw blood. And yet the tugging motions were still there, making Dream whimper in pain. 

“**I-It is? Want me t-t-**to** help you-u-o-**out** too?**” They tightened once again, and Dream let out a cry of pain, tilting his head back at tears rolled down his cheeks.

”E-Error...” 

”No. I have it covered, thank you.” Nightmare looked at the other with distaste, though it was obvious he would have accepted if he didn’t want his entire attention on Dream’s struggles.

  
”**Okay. S-S-Suit yourself**.” The strings let up, making Dream breath a sigh of relief, but suddenly the vibrations were back full force, catching him completely off guard.

He felt shivers explode in his nether regions, crawling up his entire body so hard that he was shaking. Something wet but absolutely blissful shot out of his formed cock and onto his lap, but that didn’t stop Error from cranking the vibrators up another two clicks. He was touching himself, Dream realized, running his phalanges under the underside of his cock like Nightmare had when he was preparing himself for entrance.  
The god hiccuped with a sob, but it ended with another moan as he felt himself grow close once again. There was something slipping up between his thighs, and even though Dream didn’t know what it was, he still spread his legs for it. It touched and prodded at his member’s urethra, drawing him closer and closer to the end until it finally slipped inside, wriggling to try and get deeper, and that’s what pushed him over the edge again.  
The tentacle was still inside him, fucking what it definitely should not be as white exploded around him, intensified by the impossibly euphoric feeling of the pellets vibrating on their maximum setting of ten.  
Dream practically screamed, letting his tongue fall out when he felt his collar being forced forth, and then back, choking him. Tears were spilling from his sockets, but he didn’t care. This felt too amazing to stop. Dream did his best to move his hips up and down, forcing the tentacle deeper, wider.

_It was too much. It was too much, and it was so good!—  
_And Dream climaxed once again, seeing black stars fill his vision this time. All pleasure stopped, the tendril slowly retreating from his hole and the pressure on his neck ending, allowing him to gasp for breath once again.

He couldn’t see, his eyesockets having gone blank, but he could sense just about where Nightmare and Error were and what they were doing. His mind was still incredibly groggy with the previous moment.  
  
“H-Holy shit**, that w-was inc-c-**redib**-b-le! This is so much better than Un-Under-r-rlust**.,” Error praised, but Dream couldn’t understand why. He didn’t touch him at all, so why did he manage to cum like that? The skeletal pneuma slowly came to, round, golden eyes fizzing to life inside his eyesockets, and he winced when Error started to pick off the tapes, reaching inside his eyesocket to pull out the first one and getting some warm yellow slick in it.

Dream could barely keep his eyelights on, feeling completely overstimulated and spent. He couldn’t possibly do anything else. He would pass out.

”Didn’t I tell you?”

”**Yeah! D-D-Damn! I’ll de-**defi**nitely be c-c-coming back for **mo**-mo-more**.” Dream smiled at the kind words, taking in the positivity Error’s soul was emitting at this moment. He savored it, rolling it over in his mouth to remember the taste before it disappeared again.

”I** wonder i-if I sh-should invite Ink over-r. I b-be-**bet** he’d en-enjoy this t-too-o.**”

_Dream froze._

”He has magic? I thought he was emotionless?”

”**Uh— I h-helped him out wi-**wi**-with that.**” The taste of positivity faded from Dream’s tongue, being replaced with bitterness and envy.

Ink didn’t even bother telling him. Doesn’t he know that Dream will support him no matter what decision he makes? He didn’t even know the two ever came into contact outside of war. It was painful, realizing that the years of feeling he held for him were all for nothing. He was cheated on behind his back, before he even said anything to Ink.

Nightmare took a deep breath, relishing in the sad negativity in the room, and glancing over to Dream before responding, “Tell me about it. I’m interested.”

Error immediately got the hint, and his smile grew, as he started to get into the details.

”**Well, it w-w-wasn’t easy **a-a**t all to get h-**hi-h-h**im to coo-o-op-perate with-th-m me. But I m-mixed a few of h-h-his emotions to-**togeth**-ther to create the intended-ed-d result. It’s u-uh... happiness, lust-t and purity, I th-th-**think**. He liked th-the emot-t-**tion** so much h-he decided to stick-ck-ck with it.**”

“How does it affect his magic?”

”**The l-lust vial was en-n-nough. What, y-y-**you** think just bec-becaus-se he’s em-em**otionle**ss mean-n-ns he can’t g-get h-**ho-h**orny? That-t part was-s-easy. He was **all ov-**over me th-the mom-mo-me-ent he d-drank that th-th-thing. B-**But** it wasn’t-t m-much different f-fr-f-from the o-**other** times-s. He was al-always finding-g s-**stupid** excuses to get n-near me, and I f-f-**fell** for the Squid.**” 

Dream kept his eyes on his lap, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Thirty years together with Dream... and Ink chose Error in the first four?.. 

He stayed completely silent, but cried out his emotions, filling the room with negativity that made him weak.

He was going to pass out soon, and he didn’t want to think about what could happen once he woke up. Or while he was still asleep.

Unable to fight any longer, he couldn’t hold on and promptly fell unconscious.


End file.
